Weddings, Parties, Anything
An episode of Season 5. Summary Craig doesn't want his heart broken again, so he swears not to date girls for awhile. It proves to be hard for Craig to give them all up at once, especially when he and Ellie get closer and Manny is all over him. He will soon have to choose between the two of them. Joey feels like Diane's friends don't accept him. Main Plot Downtown Sasquatch is practicing a song. Marco and Jimmy are messing around so Craig stops the song. He criticizes them and says they need to get a gig at a wedding to buy recording gear to record their own album. Jimmy says that wedding bands are lame. They are all fighting and Ellie stops them. Jimmy's dad comes and him and Marco leave. Ellie says she's really liked being in the band because she's learned a lot. Joey is trying to sell a car. Craig overhears the customer saying her sister's having a wedding and they need a band. Craig tells her he has a band. Joey invites her to their house that night to hear Craig's band and so he can convince her to buy a car. At school, Craig tells the others about the gig. Marco asks about what happened with Craig and Ellie after him and Jimmy left. He said they just watched a movie and that he doesn't want to deal with girls because they cause to many problems. Peter invites Manny to sit with him. She walks away and he pushes her into a locker. Craig comes up and tells him to leave her alone or he'll have to deal with him. Craig asks Manny if she's okay. She asks if he saw the video. He tells her he did and that he wishes he were there that night to stop Peter. Manny likes that because it makes her feel like he's her protector. Ellie and Craig are at group. Craig tells them about their audition they have later that night. He says he's happy and that he'd be nowhere without Ellie. Craig helps Joey with his outfit for the night. Joey isn't too sure about her anymore because she's only 23. Joey asks him about Ellie and he says she's just a friend. They play their song for Diane. She thinks they're really cool. Joey asks her about how she's dealing with the breakup. She says she's completely over him. She has to go and she says she doesn't want to be dateless to the wedding. She gives Joey her number. Craig and Ellie are at The Dot together. Ellie flirts with him and Manny comes in. Craig invites her to sit with them. Ellie isn't very happy. Craig and Marco are at the mall. Marco asks how the "date" went. Craig says it wasn't a date and that Manny joined them. They run into Joey who is buying condoms. The band is moving equipment. Ellie comes looking really hot. Then Manny comes looking really hot. Craig says he invited her in case they needed an extra hand. They set up and Craig wonders why they have to be so hot. Marco says he thought Craig only wanted to be friends. He's not so sure anymore. Manny is doing her makeup and Ellie tells her she should do something. Manny says that Craig loves her tambourine but Ellie says they don't need any low-rent pop-tarts in the band. Manny tells her that they say there should be at least one attractive girl in every band. Diane introduces Joey to her friends. They tell him his commercial is lame. Diane wants to dance with him. Joey dances really weird and Diane's friends stare at him. Craig invites Manny up to come play with them. Ellie looks pissed. Joey leaves Diane to get drinks. He overhears her friends making fun of him. He goes back to her and says he feels sick. He leaves. Ellie throws one of her drumsticks at Manny's head in the middle of a song. Craig follows Ellie into the kitchen and asks her what's going on. Ellie says this doesn't mean anything. Craig tells her she's a really good friend. She's upset. She leaves and tells him she'll see him in group. Craig and Joey talk about their crappy nights. The doorbell rings. It's Diane and she tells Joey he forgot his party favor. He reminds her he's a 34-year-old single dad who runs a used car dealership and lives in a house he doesn't own. She says she's a 23-year-old girl who is sick of dating boys and wants an older man who isn't a kid. She goes inside. Craig goes to Emma's to see Manny. She's sorry for ruining the gig but she had fun. He said he invited her to cheer her up. They kiss. Subplot Joey meets Diane at his car lot. He invites her over for wine and to view Craig's band for her sister's wedding. While watching Craig's band, Diane and Joey hit it off, and she invites him to the wedding as her date. Later at the wedding, the two were dancing the night away. Joey decides to get the two punch when he overhears Diane's friends talking about him. Embarrassed, he leaves the wedding, kissing Diane goodbye on the cheek. The next day, Diane visits him at his house, giving him the party favor he left behind. He expresses how he was an embarrassment, and Diane tells him she likes him. She tells him that it doesn't matter what happened at the wedding, and that she wants to be with a man not a boy. She kisses him, and the two begin a relationship. Trivia= *This episode marks the start of Craig and Manny's third relationship. *This episode marks the start of Joey and Diane's relationship. *Downtown Sasquatch gets their first gig at a wedding. *Craig chooses Manny over Ellie. *The title of this episode is named after the song "Weddings, Parties, Anything" by Big River. *The pajamas Manny wore in the last scene of the episode was the same pair she was wearing in Venus (2), 'and were the same pajamas Emma wore in Mother and Child Reunion (1). *In a deleted scene, it was revealed that Craig invited Manny to join him and his band, at Diane's sister's wedding. |-| Series Continuity= *Manny is being shunned at school for the naked video of her exposing her breasts that was sent around the school in 'Venus (2). *Peter has been under lock in for weeks by his mother, Daphne Hatzilakos, because he was the one to record and send Manny's video around to the school. *Craig thanks his therapy group for being there for him while he was "in the depths", referring to the period he broke down after being diagnosed as bipolar. *Ellie and Manny's mutual dislike for each other continues. |-| Gallery= Normal cap008Weddings, Parties, Anything0.jpg Normal cap006Weddings, Parties, Anything4.jpg Normal cap01Weddings, Parties, Anything02.jpg Normal cap0Weddings, Parties, Anything050.jpg Normal cap00Weddings, Parties, Anything93.jpg Normal cap00Weddings, Parties, Anything92.jpg Normal cap00Weddings, Parties, Anything90.jpg Normal cap00Weddings, Parties, Anything87.jpg Normal cap00Weddings, Parties, Anything52.jpg Normal capWeddings, Parties, Anything0110.jpg Normal capWeddings, Parties, Anything0047.jpg Normal cap0157Weddings, Parties, Anything.jpg Normal cap0109Weddings, Parties, Anything.jpg Normal cap012Weddings, Parties, Anything5.jpg Normal cap009Weddings, Parties, Anything4.jpg Normal cap008Weddings, Parties, Anything6.jpg Normal cap008Weddings, Parties, Anything3.jpg Normal cap008Weddings, Parties, Anything1.jpg NormWeddings, Parties, Anythingal cap0149.jpg NormWeddings, Parties, Anythingal cap0140.jpg NormWeddings, Parties, Anythingal cap0127.jpg Normal Weddings, Parties, Anythingcap0115.jpg Normal Weddings, Parties, Anythingcap0088.jpg Normal cWeddings, Parties, Anythingap0160.jpg Normal cWeddings, Parties, Anythingap0114.jpg Normal cWeddings, Parties, Anythingap0111.jpg Normal cWeddings, Parties, Anythingap0104.jpg NWeddings, Parties, Anythingormal cap0122.jpg NoWeddings, Parties, Anythingrmal cap0145.jpg NoWeddings, Parties, Anythingrmal cap0134.jpg NoWeddings, Parties, Anythingrmal cap0130.jpg NoWeddings, Parties, Anythingrmal cap0107.jpg NorWeddings, Parties, Anythingmal cap0116.jpg NorWeddings, Parties, Anythingmal cap0113.jpg NorWeddings, Parties, Anythingmal cap0061.jpg NorWeddings, Parties, Anythingmal cap0042.jpg Normal cWeddings, Parties, Anythingap0058.jpg Normal cWeddings, Parties, Anythingap0038.jpg Normal caWeddings, Parties, Anythingp0150.jpg Normal caWeddings, Parties, Anythingp0071.jpg Normal caWeddings, Parties, Anythingp0057.jpg Normal caWeddings, Parties, Anythingp0045.jpg Normal caWeddings, Parties, Anythingp0037.jpg Normal capWeddings, Parties, Anything0144.jpg Normal capWeddings, Parties, Anything0117.jpg 45345.PNG 56546.PNG 1235.PNG 4443.PNG 64644.PNG|LOL Craig's face. 53333.PNG 3222.PNG 9993.PNG 74464.PNG 33322.PNG 22332.PNG 5559.PNG 99990.PNG 333225.PNG 63352.PNG File:Normal cap0000.jpg File:Normal cap0008.jpg File:Normal cap0027.jpg File:Normal cap0041.jpg File:Normal cap0097.jpg File:Normal cap0133.jpg File:Normal cap0137.jpg File:505 001.jpg File:505 002.jpg File:505 004.jpg File:505 005.jpg File:Normal 505Preview.jpg File:Normal 2133 1.jpg File:Normal 2134 1.jpg File:Normal 2221 1.jpg File:Normal 2222 1.jpg File:Normal 2240 1.jpg File:Normal 2241 1.jpg File:Normal 2242 1.jpg File:Normal 2243 1.jpg File:Normal 2244 1.jpg File:Normal 2246 1.jpg File:Normal 2247 1.jpg File:Normal degrassi-next-generation06.jpg File:Normal craig season5 012.jpg File:Normal craig season5 013.jpg File:Normal craig season5 014.jpg File:Normal craig season5 015.jpg File:Normal craig season5 016.jpg File:Normal craig season5 017.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Terrence Bryant as Dr. Jim *Nicola Correia Damude as Diane *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah *Courtney Wells as Katherine *Genelle Williams as Mia Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *J.T.: "'kay, whatever. If there's anything I can do for you, anything at all, I'll do it." Liberty: "You could mangle your male parts in a tragic industrial accident." *Peter: "I'm not finished." Craig: "I think you are. You don't talk to her, you don't even look at her. Ever again, or you deal with me. Clear?" Peter: "Crystal." *Craig: "Is it weird that I wish I was there that night? To stop that freak from filming you." Manny: "No, it's not weird. It makes me feel better. Like you're my protector." Craig: "What are friends for, right?" *Craig: "It wasn't a date. Monks don't date. It was friends just hanging out. Matter of fact, my other friend Manny joined us." Marco: "Cue the romantic train wreck." *Craig: "Why? why must they be so hot?" Marco: "Uh, you're not supposed to find your friends hot." Craig: "It's not my fault! I'm not the one who showed up looking like that." Marco: "What? You said you were going to be a monk." Craig: "The monk is tired of the monastery, okay? The monostatic life just wasn't for him, and now I have no idea what to do." *Joey: "Who's the man?" Craig: "You are Joey." Joey: "That's right!" |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes